An Adventure to Remember 1
by ohmissdaisy
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel take a trip, but will they return?
1. Chapter 1

An adventure to remember

Eugene and Rapunzel headed out on their journey. Clueless as to where they were going, Rapunzel heartily agreed when Eugene mentioned the words "adventure" and "alone time" in the same sentence. Unbeknownst to Rapunzel, Eugene was taking her away from the kingdom of Corona, far far away. He initially planned on touring surrounding kingdoms, but like all of his great plans, it was ruined.

Their adventure started when they first attempted to leave the palace, because Rapunzel did not know where they were headed, she packed, and packed, and packed until she was satisfied with her luggage. Unfortunately for Eugene, Rapunzel didn't understand the concept of "light packing". Reluctantly, he sat down with his princess before they set out on their journey. When properly packed, Eugene led Rapunzel to a carriage. This carriage took them far away from the kingdom, to a boat, which then took them to another kingdom, the kingdom of Arles, located in modern day France.

"Eugene, look at the tower!" Rapunzel squealed, she had spotted the first clue. Although she didn't know where she was, she had her journal out and was taking plenty of notes. Again she pointed, this time, nearly hitting Eugene in the face when she said, "Look at that bridge! There are so many people on it! Eugene, can we go there, please?" Sadly, he agreed. Eugene intended on this trip being something for the both of them, and was a little upset when Rapunzel began making all the decisions. After a day or so, Eugene finally put his foot down.

"Listen, Blondie, not that your ideas of fun aren't 'fun' and all, would it be okay if the person who actually planned this adventure made some decisions? For once?". Pouting, Rapunzel looked to Eugene and mumbled, "Yeah, sure, I guess" before going back to her drawing. Even though it was a pathetic win, Eugene still saw this as a victory. For the next few days they relaxed in the mountains, went climbing and hiking, seeing the sites and ignoring the people. Rapunzel, completely miserable, just wanted to see the sites and draw.

That night, Rapunzel decided to take it on herself to get her dream vacation, she decided she was going to sneak out and spend the day as she pleased. She packed a light bag and snuck out of their hotel in the middle of the night, by the morning, Eugene was frantic. "Gone for a while, be back tomorrow. Xo Punz" Eugene read the note over and over again, confused and angry. Finally, he set out for the town, determined to find her. He checked all of the places that she wanted to visit, with no luck. A man with gray hair, who had tried to talk to Eugene the day before, approached him at the bakery. "Sir, are you looking for the princess?" he asked Eugene. Overtaken with emotion, Eugene answers, "Yes, yes of course! Have you seen her?" With a smirk, the old man exclaims, "I did, earlier. But now she's gone." Eugene grabs the man by his throat and slams him to the wall, "Where is she? What have you done?" The man laughs and says, "The question isn't what have I done, boy. The question is what have you done?".


	2. Chapter 2

An adventure to remember 2

As the gray-haired man laughs at Eugene's pain, Eugene can't help but want to squeeze the life out of the man. Reluctantly, he releases the man. As he walks away, Eugene grabs his wrist and pulls him close yet again. "I didn't say you could leave, did I?" the man grunts and smirks at Eugene, holding whatever knowledge he has that Eugene does not, over his head. "The price of knowledge is very high, very high indeed." The man nods and looks Eugene in the eye. Eugene replies, "Name your price… But understand this, if I do not find her, you will die."

The man quivers with fear, as the Prince of Corona threatens his life; he shivers, wondering if his little prank will pay off… "First off, your highness, may I suggest we sit and act civil?" the man gestures to the gawking crowd "I fear we are drawing suspicions". Eugene nods quickly and pulls the man to a table, sitting across from him and studying his features. A long jagged scar runs across the man's left eye, the eye itself is a murky white, almost as if he were blind in it. His right eye is a dark chestnut brown, similar to Eugene's. "Your name" Eugene asks, as if it was something he should remember, but could not. The man glanced around before looking to Eugene and replying, "Fredrick, but please, call me Fred." Eugene digested and memorized the name, curious he asked if there were a last name attached to that. "Indeed there is, but that is something you will have to earn the right to know, as I said before, knowledge is expensive."

It takes everything within Eugene to remain calm, for the man is testing his patience, and they both are aware of that. Begrudgingly, Eugene reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wallet, something he never carried before, and starts counting some of the money he brought with him. He sets out a large amount on the table and looks to 'Fredrick'. "Would this cover your fees?" he asks, hoping the man is cheap, but knowing he is not. Fredrick begins to chuckle, a glimmer of greed shining through his good eye. "Ah, Eugene, you think a poor man would jump at that offer, don't you?" Eugene freezes and thinks to himself, how does this peasant know my name? After a moment of racing thoughts, Eugene answers, "One can hope, one can hope." Quickly, Eugene stands up and grabs his money, stuffing it into his wallet he begins to walk away from Fredrick, unsure of what he is going to do next, he keeps walking. His mind racing, he thinks of more places Rapunzel dragged him to, hoping she might be there. With every lost cause, he turns to see Fredrick lurking somewhere in the distance, following him, watching him.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel, on the other side of town weaves in and out of tight alley-ways. Clutching a map, she arrives at a small building, with the words "Your one desire" scrawled over the doorway. Nervously, she tucks the map away and opens the door. Her scream is not heard, for she is deep within the city, those who scream are ignored; and those who run, are always caught. The princess did not know what she had gotten herself into, and yet, she was not afraid.

A large man shut the door behind her and covered her mouth. "Do not scream, if you do so, you will only anger her." Curious, Rapunzel looked to the man with her large green eyes, obviously overtaken with fear, the man pitied her. He carried her down the stairs and into a waiting room. Before he could enter a back room they loitered in what appeared to be an exam room, where six other people sat shackled and quiet. Dirt covered their faces along with emotions such as fear and guilt. They looked to the strange girl, with a long mane of golden hair. Dressed beautifully in silk and royal colors, she did not belong there. The people who came here were poor, in need of money, and in others eyes, worthless. However, Rapunzel did not see these people as worthless; she worried what would become of her, and of those poor people sitting in the exam room. Before long her questions were answered, for they were granted entry into the back room, a room where her fate would be decided.


End file.
